warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What If Tigerstar's Sisters Lived
Introduction If Tigerstar's sisters lived, would they stop their brother or would they go with it? Find out in this story. Prologue Tigerkit opened his eyes, his sisters were screaming,"Wake up Tigerkit!" His sisters, Mistkit and Nightkit, were right in front of him. They helped him up. Tigerkit was let go of his sisters and tried to take a step forward. He fell over. Then his sisters helped him get up again. Tigerkit took a step, then another step, and then another. He learned how to walk. Lionkit sat next to Whitekit at the end of the nursery. Tigerkit walked quicker and quicker, he eventually came at a running pace. Tigerkit didn't look where he was going and crashed into Thistleclaw. He groweled at Tigerkit. Tigerkit then ran back to his mother, Leopardfoot. Leapardfoot snarled at Thistleclaw,"You should never treat a kit like that Thistleclaw, you threatened to kill him!" "You're kit is just too scared to be strong. He is weak just how you are Leopardfoot!" yelled Thistleclaw. He padded out of the den and grabbed Whitekit in his jaws. Whitekit squealed in pain. Thistleclaw held him even tight around his neck. Whitekit looked like he couldn't breathe. Tigerkit was about to save Whitekit, when his sisters blocked his path. "I have to go save Whitekit!" said Tigerkit. "Some things are better left alone Tigerkit. Now let's get some sleep." said Leopardfoot. Chapter 1 Tigerpaw opened his eyes. He was ready to train with Thistleclaw. He walked out of the den and ran into Mistpaw and Nightpaw. They looked wide awake and happy. Tigerpaw smiled happily, he looked over to Lionpaw and Whitepaw as they smiled at him as well. Tigerpaw walked up to Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw's smile disappered. Tigerpaw looked back at his sisters they were very happy. His sister's smiles made him feel happy as well. "Let's go Tigerpaw!" grouched Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw turned around and ran towards Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw padded quickly toward Thistleclaw. He couldn't believe Sunstar set Thistleclaw up with him. Thistleclaw was cruel and mean. Tigerpaw hoped nothing would happen to Bluefur, so Thistleclaw wouldn't become deputy. To some cats, he was kind and nice, but to the cats who are so called 'lower' than him, he treats them like they are completely mouse-brained. For example, Thistleclaw was mad at Bluefur for so called 'killing' Snowfur, Bluefur's sister. Bluefur was completely didn't kill her sister, a monster did, but Thistleclaw was still accusing Bluefur for killing her sister. Tigerpaw walked forward and then stopped, he smelled a hare nearby. "What's wrong with you Tigerpaw? We are supposed to hunt, not stand around all day." yelled Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw couldn't say what it was, he was comepletely frozen. Thistleclaw looked at him and then yelled,"Move, or I'll make you move, Tigerpaw!" Thistleclaw smacked Tigerpaw down and bit his neck. Tigerpaw yelled in help,"Someone help me, someone," but no one heared him. Tigerpaw saw his only chance. Tigerpaw jumped onto Thistleclaw's back and bit his neck. Bluefur and Sunstar jumped out of the bushes. They saw what was happenning. "Tigerpaw, let Thistleclaw go!" said Sunstar in his leader-like voice. Tigerpaw let go of Thistleclaw. He looked down and noticed a drop of blood fall of his shoulder and onto a blade of grass. "Tigerpaw your wounds may be bad, but no one will be alowed to treat you." said Bluefur. "But...but I didn't do it Thistleclaw attacked..." said Tigerpaw. "Likely story! They saw what you did Tigerpaw." interrupted Thistleclaw. Bluefur looked down on Tigerpaw. He was covered in wounds and a few bite marks. Bluefur then looked at Thistleclaw, he wasn't even touched with any wounds. Nothing really serious on Thistleclaw even though Tigerpaw attacked him. When they arrived at camp Tigerpaw was limping badly. His right back leg was bleeding like crazy. He fell forward. Bluefur raced toward him, but Sunstar blocked her path. "What are you doing? Tigerpaw is bleeding he needs help." said Bluefur. "Let him learn his lesson, he has to learn to not attack his mentor." said Sunstar. Bluefur jumped in front of Sunstar and started at him madly. She was mad Sunstar wouldn't allow Tigerpaw to be healed by Featherwhisker. Bluefur jumped in front Sunstar and yelled,"So you're just going to let Tigerpaw die?" said Bluefur. Sunstar didn't answer he stepped forward and din't look back. Chapter 2 Tigerpaw rested in the apprentice's den. For his punishment he was stuck in the worst moss in the den. The moss was very wet and uncomortable to rest on. Whitepaw and Lionpaw walked up to him. "Are you ok? What happened to your leg?" asked the two. Another part of the punishment was that he was not allowed to complain about his wounds and said,"I'm perfectly fine." Lionpaw and Whitepaw then padded away. Goldenpaw paced up to him, her gentle smile was quite something to stare at. She was very kind and helped Tigerpaw up. Goldenpaw guided him to his sisters Mistpaw and Nightpaw as they place some cobwebs on him leg to stop the bleeding. They then grabbed an herb and squeezed it until juice came out. Tigerpaw's pain soon went away. He had three she-cats watching him. Two of them were his sisters and one of them was a she-cat he had began to fall in love with. Once his leg felt better Nightpaw squeezed a lit bit more juice and placed it on his leg and Mistpaw then placed the last of the cobwebs. Tigerpaw then padded off onto the wet bed. Tigerpaw rested in it even though it wasn't very comfortable. Goldenpaw padded over to him. She fetched him some moss and placed it under his leg. It felt much better. Mistpaw and Nightpaw then added some nice feathers to his moss bedding. Tigerpaw felt like he was at home. He remebered those times when he was in the nursery, with Leopardfoot. His mother was kind and spoiled him more than his sisters.Tigerpaw thought about all this and then went to sleep. He woke up the next morning, Sunstar and Thistleclaw starded at him. Bluefur padded away quietly. Her blue eyes looked uncertain and she was nervous of what would happen to Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw turned his head and looked at Goldenpaw and his sisters. Thistleclaw caught them as well. He was nervous. He could feel his heart pump faster. Thistleclaw grabbed Tigerpaw by his neck, and dragged him out to the forest. "Don't you dare tell anyone what is going on or I'll kill you, Tigerpaw." said Thistleclaw viciously. "I didn't tell anyone Thistleclaw. They helped me and I liked it." said Tigerpaw with worry in his eyes. He felt his fur prickle up. He then looked Thistleclaw madly and scratched his nose. Tigerpaw landed on his feet and started to run and scream. Bluefur heard this. She followed the sound quickly. Her paws scratched the dirt below her. The wind that flew through her fur. She then dashed with all the speed she had. The voice came closer and closer. It grew like a tiger roar. Tigerpaw! Bluefur thought. Tigerpaw was lashing his paws at Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw then pinned him down and scratched him. Bluefur jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Thistleclaw by the neck. She felt him grab her neck, so she pushed him off. She pinned him down and tried to kill him, but he ran off. "Thistleclaw is gone now, I think we should go now." said Bluefur kindly. Tigerpaw nodded. He looked at his shoulder. It had already been wounded, and now it there was a deep cut. A few bite marks were on his neck. His hind leg hurt more than before, but he decided to stay strong. If you looked behind him there would be a blood trail from where he walked. You could see the pain in his eyes, but there was something to give it strength, like a fire. When they eventually arrived at camp. Bluefur explained what happened to Tigerpaw to Sunstar. Sunstar was shocked of what had happened. He padded into the apprentice's den and looked at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw bedding was even smaller now. It was wet and uncomfortable, thougth Tigerpaw was asleep. When Sunstar saw Tigerpaw was asleep, he padded off and grabbed new moss. He placed it around him and Mistpaw and Nightpaw fetched some feathers. Tigerpaw started to feel more comfortable, and fell into a very deep sleep. Chapter 3 Mistpaw and Nightpaw woke up Tigerpaw, just as they always did. Sunstar looked at the apprentice and smiled. Tigerpaw felt a little better. He thought What is Sunstar doing here? I'm in trouble again am I? '' Sunstar said in the most pleasing voice,"I'm very sorry how I treated you Tigerpaw. I hore you can forgive me." said Sustar. Tigerpaw nodded. "From now on I will be your mentor Tigerpaw." said Sustar. Tigerpaw jumped up with glee. Sunstar was going to be his mentor! How much better was it going to get? Sunstar and Tigerpaw walked out and looked at the sunrise. Sunstar padded away. "Where are you going?" asked Tigerpaw. "Now that Thistleclaw is on the loose I must watch the clan carefully. You may be on a patrol right now Tigerpaw." said Sunstar. Tigerpaw walked into the woods. He tried not to look back. The forest was very dark and all there was to see was a dim light shifting through the trees. He walked forward until ''Oaf! He stepped on a small kit. The kit was black with one white paw and blue eyes. "Well hello there! I'm sorry I didn't see you." said Tigerpaw kindly. The little kit stepped back, he seemed scared of him. "I don't mean any harm, you can can come with me to the clan." said Tigerpaw. He pushed the little kit out of the bushes, and grabbed him by the neck. The kit squeled and screamed, but eventually calmed down. He took the kit threw the dark forest. Tigerpaw could tell by the way the kit was shaking that he was scared. When they arrived at camp, Tigerpaw put the kit down, and showed him around camp. Then he padded over to Sunstar. "Sunstar may I ask you something?" said Tigerpaw. Sunstar turned around and looked at Tigerpaw and then noticed the little kit. "Who is this?" he asked. "I found this kit alone, and I think he would make a fine forest cat someday." said Tigerpaw. "I agree, now this little kit will have a name and it will be, Bravepaw." said Sunstar. Bravepaw smiled happily, in joy and relief. Chapter 4 Tigerpaw and his sisters stood with Sunstar, it was their to become warriors. "My clan I have called you today to have these apprentices to become warriors. They have worked hard and well to become the cats they are. Tigerpaw, do you agree to become a warrior and to fight with all your life to protect your clan." said Bluestar. Tigerpaw nodded. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Tigerclaw, we honor your courage and bravery. Mistpaw do you agree to become a warrior and to fight with all yor life to protect your clan?" Mistpaw nodded. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Mistcloud we honor your courage and bravery. Nightpaw do you agree to become a warrior and to protect your clan with your life?" Nightpaw nodded. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Nightsky we honor your courage and bravery. Tigerclaw, Mistcloud, and Nightsky you are now warriors, you may not speak for a day." said Bluestar. Tigerclaw, Mistcloud, and Nightsky padded down, and didn't speak a word and padded to the warrior's den. A day later, Tigerclaw and his sisters could speak again. Tigerclaw looked at his sisters and smiled. "Isn't it great to be a warrior?" asked Mistcloud. "It is the best rank to be." said Nightsky. Tigerclaw nodded in agreement. "Oh and I forgot to say thank you when you treated my leg." said Tigerclaw. "You're welcome, brother!" said Mistcloud and Nightsky at the same time. Tigerclaw smiled and asked,"Want to go hunting?" Mistcloud and Nightsky nodded in agreement. Tigerclaw and his sisters padded out of the den in happiness. Suddenly, Thistleclaw and many other rouges jumped out of the bushes. Thistleclaw pinned Tigerclaw down, his teeth and claws were very sharp. Nightsky pushed Tigerclaw away and Mistcloud bit Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw then pushed down Mistcloud and Nightsky down he stared at them evilly and got ready to cut open their throats. Thistleclaw said," Join me and you're sister's are spared, but if you don't I'll kill them." Tigerclaw looked at Thistleclaw and then at his sisters. He listened to his heart it said Tigerclaw you know you can't join Thistleclaw, and you know you can't let him kill your sister''s either. '' "Fine I'll join you Thistleclaw, and now let my sisters go, NOW!" said Tigerclaw. Thistleclaw pulled his paws to the ground and pushed Mistcloud and Nightsky away onto the dirty ground. Tigerclaw dipped his head down looked at his scar.